


A Little Fall Of Rain

by battlecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Confession, Death, Demons, Fallen Castiel, Human, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hurt, Impala, M/M, blade - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecas/pseuds/battlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel one shot based on the song 'A Little Fall Of Rain' from Les Misérables. Fallen!Castiel is set on helping Dean after everything he's done for him but things don't turn out exactly the way he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, so this isn't particularly well written and it's not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.  
> I had an idea to write a fic based on 'A Little Fall Of Rain' from Les Misérables ((which if you haven't heard, go and listen to it now)) and this is the outcome. I hope you like it and reviews and favourites would be very much appreciated!

_ **A Little Fall Of Rain - Les Misérables** _

_**(Eponine)** _

_Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow_

_**(Marius)** _

_But you will live, 'Ponine, dear god above_

_If I could heal your wounds with words of love_

_**(Eponine)** _

_Just hold me now, and let it be._

_Shelter me, comfort me_

_**(Marius)** _

_You would live a hundred years_

_If I could show you how_

_I won't desert you now..._

_**(Eponine)** _

_The rain can't hurt me now_

_This rain will wash away what's past_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

_The rain that brings you here_

_Is Heaven-blessed!_

_The skies begin to clear_

_And I'm at rest_

_A breath away from where you are_

_I've come home from so far_

_So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius_

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_That's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_**(Marius (in counterpoint))** _

_Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,_

_You won't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt you now_

_I'm here_

_I will stay with you_

_Till you are sleeping_

_**(Eponine)** _

_And rain..._

_**(Marius)** _

_And rain..._

_**(Eponine)** _

_Will make the flowers..._

_**(Marius)** _

_Will make the flowers... grow..._

 

Castiel stepped out of the truck and slammed the door before addressing his hunter who was caught up in ganking a demon.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas, what’re you doing here?! Go, I’ll be fine!” Dean shouted as he stuck his knife into the torso of another demon. They were closing in from all sides, and Cas was an easy target. He wasn’t armed and since he had fallen he was basically a baby in a trench coat.

“No, Dean. I’m going to help, I owe you that after everything. Just throw me a knife,” Cas’s gravely voice lowered to a whisper as he ran over to lean his back against Sam and Dean’s. Dean slipped the knife into his hand, Castiel’s fingers lingering a second too long on his palm before he pulled away to grab the flashlight from his pocket. He shone it around, pinpointing the tens of demons darting around them.

“You sure about this, Cas?” Dean asked, staring into Cas’s deep blue eyes watching for doubt in the angel’s decision. Castiel nodded slowly, raising the corner of his mouth in the effort of a smile. He turned away and held the knife in front of his vessel protectively as the demons closed in, outnumbering their three by at least thirty.  
Cas heard a gut wrenching cry from behind him as Sam twisted his knife into the torso of a demon, the dead vessel falling to the ground. More demons launched themselves at the hunters, each attempt unsuccessful. The sounds of knives ripping through flesh and the cry of the dying demons rang through Castiel’s ears as his surroundings became surreal to him. He pushed the knife through every demon that came within close proximity to him, blinking rapidly as the orange and red light sparked from the wounds of his victims.

Cas’s eyes were hard as Dean glanced at him; filled with residual hatred and hurt. Castiel caught the man’s eye and stared at him blankly, momentarily becoming unaware of his surroundings.

The next moments were a blur to him. His eyes went bleary, the world spun quickly around him and he felt his knees buckle beneath him. He dropped down, his arms to weak too catch himself, his head colliding with the cold ground. Cas’s surroundings were blurry images in his brain, the voices of the Winchesters, slurs.

“Son of a BITCH!” Dean screamed as he pushed his knife through the last demon, the body falling limp on the ground.  
“Cas! CAS! Come on buddy, you’re okay,” Dean’s voice wavered as he stooped down beside his angel. Cas was clutching his side, the deep red blood staining his tan trench coat, seeping through onto his hands and pooling on the wet ground.

“I.. I’m o- okay, D- De- Dean. You… You’re here,” Castiel let his hand fall from the wound and reached forward to grab Dean’s waist, pulling himself onto the hunter’s lap.

“Ca- Cas, what?” The angel’s eyes were glazed, salty tears rolling down his cheeks as he buried himself in Dean’s leather jacket.

“Don’t… Don’t leave me, Dean,” the gravely voice muttered. “I need you… Don’t leave, please. Stay, Dean,” his grip tightened around the hunter as he gasped for breath. Dean wrapped one arm around Cas, pulling him in and pressing a kiss to his forehead, clutching the stab wound with his free hand.

“I’m staying right here, Cas. I ain’t going nowhere,” He whispered into his angel’s ear.  
“Y’know, Cas, there- There’s something I never told ya’. I love you, Cas, you hear that? I love you, don’t you ever forget it okay! You hear me. You’ll be okay up there, I’ll be up sooner than you know it,” Dean choked out, his breath catching in his throat as tears fell onto Cas’s cheek. Castiel’s breaths frequented less, his eyelids drooping in heavy blinks as the blood became heavier in his trench coat.

“I.. I love you too.. De- Dean,” Cas gasped. Dean pressed another kiss to his forehead and another to his blood splattered lips, hugging the frightened body of Castiel tight to his person.

“I’ve got you, Cas. I’ve always got you. Come on, you’re gonna be okay, shh,” Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes hopelessly, the last fragments of life draining from his vessel.

“Goodbye, Dean,”

The words rang in Dean’s ears, his entire body going numb as he held the lifeless shell of his angel, his empty blue eyes staring up at him. He laid his fingertips over Cas’s eyelids and closed them, placing a final kiss onto his forehead and muttering one more ‘I love you’ before laying him on the concrete.

Sam turned around and crouched down beside Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

“He’ll be alright, Dean,” Sam smiled comfortingly at his big brother and pulled him into a hug.

“I know, Sammy, I know. He always was a brave little soldier, wasn’t he?” Dean let out a shaky breath and rose to his feet, eyes never leaving Castiel’s body once. He laughed flatly, running a hand through his hair before reaching down to his neck to wrap his fingers around the leather cord. He lifted it over his neck and gently placed it over Cas’s, patting the amulet to his chest.

“My Cas.”


End file.
